One PieceNaruto Cross: Review Please!
by Kurogane7
Summary: Details inside. Rated T for now...
1. Naruto: First Samurai of Konoha

**_A/N: I seriously have too many ideas in my head…at this rate, I may never finish the first part of "Naruto: The Dark Knight". But anyway, here's my idea: since people have overlooked one particular character quite often, I've decided to try a "One Piece" AU cross with Naruto involving him. You can see this as a challenge that I may or may not take depending on how many volunteers I get for this idea. Consider this a preview of sorts for an idea I have…there may be more, but whatever—you'll get more details at the end. Do read and review would you kindly? It will tell me if there are any takers for this idea or if I should get to it one of these days…and without further ado, I give you the idea for "Naruto: First Samurai of Konoha"._**

* * *

Kakashi turned around and found himself standing a few feet away from the stranger in the tattered black kimono with red trim and the word 'fox' written in one large kanji character on each sleeve as sound of 'clock, clock, clock' resounded with each geta-wearing footfall. The jounin took this opportunity to study his opponent: the fact that he was toting around a large katana was indication that this brat was a samurai, or at the very least a ronin…something that this village most certainly didn't need. "It's been a while Kakashi," said the apparent samurai, finally stopping, "almost three years to be precise."

At that, the jounin had widened his eye in surprise for a brief moment before he narrowed his eye. He then eyed that katana in his hand—it was an impressive and massive black blade with a red temper line and a flower-shaped guard while the samurai turned to face him. "I'm impressed, the fact that you know who I am tells me two things: either you used to be from these parts, or you are well-schooled. Normally a samurai of any sort would be ignorant as per the who's who in the ninja world."

Even though the lower half of his face was hidden under the crimson scarf, and the fact that his large sandogasa was obscuring his eyes, Kakashi knew that the younger man was grinning. "Right on both counts!" said the samurai, "Although to be honest, the latter didn't come to pass until later because of a group of **_assholes_** that had the nerve to call themselves **_teachers_**! And you should know, because **_you're_** one of them!"

Now Kakashi knew of the boy's identity! And with that revelation, the jounin pulled out a kunai, ready to attack. "You've got a lot of nerve coming back Naruto!"

Naruto shouldered his katana. "Just like you have the nerve to preach that line you drilled into our heads? What was it you said again? Oh yeah…you said, and I quote, 'those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are lower than scum'! I guess that makes you lower than scum for attempting to kill me and leaving me to die!"

This elicited a grin from Kakashi. If he played his cards right, then the demon brat would die on this day. "I don't know how you survived Naruto, neither do I care. But one thing is for certain; you won't be so lucky again!"

"I wouldn't worry about that," said Naruto laughing as he pulled the saya from his obi, "once I see Obaa-san, she'll make sure you die a traitor's death the second she gets a Yamanaka to read my mind. Besides, you've already lost this."

Once he finished that sentence, Kakashi was mystified; how had this brat beaten him? He merely ran past him and then slowed down. Before long, he watched as Naruto lifted up the saya of his katana, and started sheathing the blade slowly. "Hanauta Sanchou…" he said, stopping near the guard, "YAHAZUGIRI!"

Suddenly, there was a sharp and resounding 'clack' as Naruto quickly sheathed the remainder of his black sword. As if on cue, Kakashi's eyes had rolled to the back of his head as he fell to the ground unconscious. Once he was certain of the jounin being taken down, Naruto laughed. "You're lucky that I decided to hit you with the back of my sword."

* * *

**_A/N: Here are the details of this challenge:_**

**_This story will take place after the Valley of the End Incident, and Kakashi will be bashed most definitely for trying to kill Naruto (up to you to decide how he did it, and how Naruto survives). I will leave it up to you as to how Naruto comes across Shuusui and decides to become a samurai._**

**_The pairings are up to you, but I would prefer that if you're doing a harem that you at least include Anko, Hinata, Mei, Koyuki, and/or Tenten._**

**_In terms of limitations: because Naruto is crossed with Samurai Ryuuma, make sure you include attacks from Brook's Fencing Style, and maybe one or two skills from Zoro's Ittouryu repertoire. You can make up more attacks as you go, but ultimately, Naruto has to become a samurai._**

**_Who you bash is fair game._**


	2. Rokushiki Naruto

**_A/N: Another idea popped in my head to make this two challenges in one…since I've rarely ever seen anybody doing Naruto with this skill set, so I decided to get this idea out of my head. And since I'm planning on making Naruto a swordsman either way with this…there will be details at the end of this preview, but please read and review would you kindly? It will tell me if you're interested in the idea, or if I should be more serious with it…_**

* * *

"So Naruto, what are you going to show us today?" asked Iruka, watching as the blonde took to the training area.

"Oh that's easy," said the boy, "I'm going to cut that dummy in half at this distance."

The while the majority of the shinobi children were curious, the civilian students laughed. How was this blowhard going to cut the training dummy in half from afar? Iruka-sensei took his weapons away! Undaunted, Naruto just kept stretching himself…but most of the exercise was focused on his legs. Once he was ready, he took up the cat stance and began to commit his target to memory.

Suddenly, Naruto wound himself up and then leaped into the air to perform an aerial roundhouse kick in the direction of the dummy before landing. Upon seeing this, the shinobi students were wide-eyed in surprise while the civilian ones laughed even harder, as there was apparently no damage done to the dummy. It also didn't help that there were insults being lobbed at Naruto who was currently taking slow steps forward. "Hey dumbass! Wasn't the dummy supposed to fall in half?", "You're a baka! Nobody can beat Sasuke-kun!", and even "Why don't you just crawl into a hole and die you stupid idiot?" were all hurled at him.

Once the blonde stood a few inches away from the dummy, Naruto reached out his hand and then pointed out his index finger before gently adding more force upon contact with the straw of the training instrument. The second that the top half of the dummy was seen tipping over and then falling to the floor, the laughter and the insults had died out as the students saw that the so-called 'blowhard' had in fact sliced it in half. With the muffled thud of the dummy hitting the floor also came the sound of jaws following suit from the civilian children.

Iruka could not believe the damage done to one straw dummy, and all from a single kick. The interesting thing however was that the cut was very clean, as if the sharpest blade in the world had hacked it apart. The shinobi students on the other hand had mixed feelings: Sasuke was jealous, as that kind of power should belong to him and him alone! He deserved that power to kill his brother! And he'll make that dobe teach him that technique if it killed him!

Ino was shocked that Naruto was able to do such damage. At this point, she began to wonder if Sasuke was in fact the right boy for her to be following. And as soon as these doubts began to form in her head, a memory had appeared: one of Naruto catching her heart in the past, before he started acting like a dobe for the last four years. This Naruto was like Sasuke, but much warmer and friendlier. Had she wasted her time on someone who was not willing to love her back? If that's the case, then she had a lot to answer for as far as Naruto was concerned—given how many offenses she had on her current rap sheet with him.

His teeth were grinding against each other as Kiba watched Hinata look at Naruto with hearts in her eyes. That was just a kick! One! Stupid! Kick! And that was enough to earn the heart of the girl of his dreams! When the day comes that he gets to beat that dobe to the ground, he'll prove to Hinata that he is in fact the alpha male!

Akamaru on the other hand was not in agreement with his master, as he shivered in fear while looking at Naruto—while almost half of humans in the Inuzuka clan despised the boy (Tsume and Hana-sama were among the half who actually liked the boy), it was understood among all the canines in the clan that he was the alpha despite his smell of foxes. Before, this was just a pack alpha…four years later, Naruto seemed to have gained the scent of a prime alpha.

* * *

**_A/N: Here's the details (if you're interested in taking this idea up)…_**

**_Challenge: Naruto with the Rokushiki abilities (how he learns them is up to you)._**

**_Limitations: Start off from before the academy days, follow the original storyline as close as possible (with your own twists), no Akuma no Mi, avoid yaoi if at all possible._**

**_Pairings: Up to you_**

**_Original Characters: Allowed_**


	3. Gura Gura no Naruto

**_A/N: Yet another Naruto/One Piece crossover idea…and using another badass from the One Piece world. I wonder, who it could be…which badass am I crossing Naruto with this time? Do read and review would you kindly? There will be more details after this._**

* * *

There he stood…his attire had been changed, but the whisker marks were what gave him away. Instead of that eyesore of a tracksuit he wore, Naruto now sported a white coat with a red lining within that was hanging on his shoulders, a pair of cream-colored sashinuki hakama with a black sash, and black boots. In his hands was a massive broad-bladed bisento that looked ready to dissect a giant. His look exuded massive amounts of calm, calculating confidence, and it seemed to inspire fear in Neji before the Hyuuga prodigy found his nerve and started grinning at his opponent. "It won't matter," he said, arrogance clear in his voice, "you may have changed your attire, and you may have gotten a bit stronger, but fate has already determined me to be the winner of this match! Make this easy on yourself, and back down like the dead-last loser you are!"

A snort was Naruto's answer. It was clear that the Uzumaki was not impressed. "Still a stuck-up asshole that's blabbering about nothing are you? Tell me Neji, you seem to be giving Fate a lot of credit for your actions as of late…are you sure that the cock that you enjoy having in your mouth and shoved up your ass is not Fate's?"

Upon hearing those words coming from the Dead-Last of the academy, Neji did a perfect impersonation of a fish gulping for air before he settled on rage. At this point, the Hyuuga prodigy charged in, ready to strike down his opponent with thousands of Jyuuken strikes. "I will take you down for your insolence!"

In response, Naruto charged what looked like a chakra bubble into his hand, and wound himself up, and threw a heavy straight punch that seemed to create the appearance of shattering glass in mid-air just as Neji had made it halfway towards his target. The force of the blow seemed to have been transferred to the Hyuuga Prodigy as though he was knocked back by the punch from afar. Once he regained his bearings, Neji skidded back on his feet and stared at his opponent; there was no way that the Dead-Last would have gotten this strong! It was impossible! It went against the laws dictated by fate!

With a deadly resolve steeling him, Neji had silently swore to himself to make this commoner know his place! "You may have surprised me by that luck strke," he said, snarling at Naruto, "but that was just one lucky moment. And I will prove to you that nobody is above the laws of fate…least of all, A NO-NAME BASTARD CHILD SUCH AS YOURSELF! And I will prove it by ENFORCING THE LAW OF FATE UPON YOU!" No more was said by the Hyuuga prodigy as he managed to rush in…his deadly Jyuuken strikes were well within range of this bastard child! But before he could get within range, Naruto threw his bisento into the air and slammed his chakra-surrounded fist forward and into Neji's hand in such a manner that the air cracked between the two genin.

As the two of them clashed with their power, Neji was stunned, but that was nothing compared to the pain of feeling that chakra that was staying his strike suddenly smash the rest of his arm into pieces, then Naruto grabbing him from behind the head, and then slamming it into the floor face-first. The next thing to happen was the chakra that smashed his arm then hit him in the head…all that followed was pain and paralysis from the attack.

Naruto caught his bisento by the handle, kicked Neji over so that he could look him in the eye, and then dug the blade of his bisento into the ground next to the Hyuuga prodigy's neck while planting his foot on the arrogant boy's chest. "You can relax, you're not dead yet," said Naruto, looking down on his opponent with rage simmering behind his calm façade, "I only used enough of my power to paralyze the rest of your body. In other words, you can see and hear me, it's just that you can't move.

"The reason I'm letting you off this easily is because killing you is not my call…it's the person you wronged that has the final say in whether you live or die. That's right, your **_fate_** will be decided by Hinata-hime." As he said this, Naruto angled the blade against Neji's neck for emphasis. "You wronged her with what you did one month prior, and so it is fitting that she has the decision on whether or not to spare your pathetic life." Once he finished saying this to Neji, he turned to the stands to see Hinata looking down at him with amazement in her eyes. "Well hime? Does this waste of a man deserve your mercy or not?"

* * *

**_A/N: To those who have not gotten the obvious cues as of yet, I am ashamed of you. For that, you get no whiskey. But in all seriousness, here's the details:_**

**_Challenge: Naruto gets Gura Gura no Mi powers (up to you how he does it)_**

**_Time Frame: Chuunin Exam_**

**_Limitations: See "Pairings/Bashing", limited to Gura Gura no Mi powers and Naruto's jutsu_**

**_Pairings/Bashing: Anyone's fair game…except for bashing of Hinata_**


End file.
